More Than a Slave
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: When would have happened if Athelstan was injured when the Earl's men attacked them? Set during/after 1x04 "Trial" but not following canon.
1. Attack

More Than a Slave

Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vikings**_

"Get the children," Ragnar said to Lagertha who tried to go across the room, only to be stopped by one of the other men swinging at her. The result was instantaneous: Ragnar stopped the blade and fighting broke out. Lagertha hurried across the room to where Rollo had pulled the children. She nodded her thanks as he went and joined the fray. Lagertha looked around the room and saw the priest in the corner, looking scared and unsure of what to do. She grabbed Bjorn and Gyda and rushed over to him.

"Take them and keep them safe. Do not return to the farm until morning in case they attack there," she said and he nodded, taking the children from her and hurrying out the back.

"Come! Quickly!" he said, pulling them down the dark streets.

"Where are we going?" Bjorn asked, "Mother said we cannot go home."

"We will find somewhere," Athelstan assured them. They continued walking for a while until they found what appeared to be a small, abandoned stable.

"This will do for tonight," Athelstan said, "We shall return to the farm tomorrow."

"Where are we to sleep?" Bjorn asked and Athelstan looked around.

"Here," he said and lifted Gyda. He carried her over to a small hay bail in the corner, "You can sleep here and Bjorn on the other." Bjorn began trying to step through the mud without sinking or falling, but after almost falling twice Athelstan decided to intervene. He walked over to Bjorn, ignoring the mud that seeped into his shoes, and lifted the boy, carrying him over to the other bail of hay.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Gyda asked.

"I am going to sit by the door and keep watch," he told them, "Try and get some sleep." Athelstan sat next to the door and tried to ignore the mud that squelched beneath him. Bjorn and Gyda lied down on the hay and tried to sleep. Athelstan sat quietly, looking out the crack in the door for anyone who may approach. However, he failed to notice the steady flow of blood down his arm.

**Apparently I wrote this fanfiction and forgot to upload it. So here's the first chapter, let me know what you think! New chapter on Tuesday!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Returning Home

Returning Home

Light was just coming over the horizon when Athelstan, Bjorn, and Gyda began walking back to the farm. The pain in Athelstan's arm was increasing with every step. The adrenaline from the night before had worn out and he was well aware that he had acquired an injury.

"Wait here," Athelstan said as they came to the bottom of a hill right near the farm. He ran to the top and saw Lagertha waiting for them. He waved the children over, letting them know it was safe. They ran the rest of the way to the farm, wanting to know what had happened.

"Where is father?" Bjorn asked immediately as Gyda ran forward to embrace her mother.

"He is inside," Lagertha said, "We came away unharmed. But how are you? Did the priest look after you?" She looked at both her children, examining them for any signs of injury.

"We are fine," Bjorn assured her, "The priest found us a stable to spend the night in."

"I can see that," she replied, glancing from the mud covering her son's shoes to the filth on Athelstan's clothes.

"It was the only place I could find," Athelstan said, "I apologize for the mess." He winced when he moved his arm, something that did not go unnoticed by Lagertha.

"Are you injured?" she asked him.

"I am fine," he said immediately, but she did not believe him.

"Come inside, let me have a look at you," she said, leading them inside. Athelstan sighed, but followed nonetheless. Ragnar was sitting at the table with Rollo, discussing the events from the previous night.

"Father!" the children cried, running over to him and Rollo. He embraced them both and then, like Lagertha, examined them for injuries.

"We are fine," Bjorn said, "But the priest is hurt."

"It's really not that bad," Athelstan said, but Lagertha forced him to sit anyway.

"Remove your shirt," she ordered, but Athelstan hesitated.

"I should go," Rollo said, standing up, "I will leave you to deal with you slave." He walked out of the house and Ragnar turned to Athelstan who was still fully clothed.

"Athelstan," he said and the man looked up, "Remove you shirt." Athelstan still did not want to, but knew he could not defy both Ragnar and Lagertha. He slowly undid the buttons, wincing at every motion his arm made. Lagertha helped him remove it, knowing he was in a significant amount of pain. Ragnar sat next to the monk and began examining the wound on his arm.

"First things first," he said, "We need to get you cleaned up. There is so much mud and blood here I can barely see anything."

"Gyda, get some water please," Lagertha ordered her daughter, "Bjorn, go build a fire. We may need to heat the water to clean this properly." The boy nodded and followed his sister outside.

"How are you feeling?" Lagertha asked Athelstan, "Are you dizzy at all?"

"I feel fine," he said, "It is just my arm."

"So now you admit there is something wrong with it," Ragnar said, a smile playing on his lips as Athelstan blushed, looking down at his lap.

"It is not so bad," he said again.

"Did you look at it last night?" Ragnar asked and Athelstan shook his head, "Then how do you know it is not so bad?"

"I did not really know it was there until this morning," Athelstan said, "There was too much going on for me to notice."

"Where did you stay last night?" Ragnar asked.

"A stable not far from here," Athelstan told him, "It was the first place I could find that didn't have someone living in it."

"And you and the children slept there?" Ragnar asked.

Yes sit," Athelstan replied.

"Then how is it that you are covered in mud and the children are mostly clean?" Ragnar asked.

"He carried us," Bjorn said as he walked back into the house, "And put us on bales of hay."

"And you slept in the mud?" Ragnar asked, looking at the priest.

"He didn't sleep," Gyda said, "He sat by the door in the mud and was awake all night." Ragnar stared at Athelstan for a moment without saying a word.

"You are a good Christian," he finally said and Athelstan smiled at him slightly.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed! I decided since I already have this whole story written I will do daily updates. So a new chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked Chapter 2!**


	3. Fire

Fire

Lagertha walked over with several strips of cloth in hand.

"Bjorn, Gyda, go get cleaned up," she instructed and they ran off. Lagertha dipped the cloths in the water and took Ragnar's place on the bench. She started wiping away the mud and blood from his arm, slowly uncovering the wound.

"You don't need to do that," Athelstan said, "I can clean it myself."

"Relax priest," Lagertha said, "You protected our children. The least we can do now is help you when you are hurt." No one said anything for a while. Lagertha cleaned the wound and Athelstan tried not to flinch at every touch.

"That is all I can do for now," she said, "You will need to get cleaned up in the river and I will do what I can to clean your clothes. The wound is still bleeding and putting water on it is only making it worse. We need it to clot before I can really do anything."

"Let me take a look at it," Ragnar said and Lagertha moved out of the way for him.

"It is quite deep," he said, "I think the only way to heal this is with fire."

"Fire?" Athelstan asked, looking frightened, "What does that mean?" Ragnar and Lagertha exchanged looks, looks that only made Athelstan more nervous. Ragnar walked over to the table and picked up a knife, causing Athelstan to flinch back.

"I-I am sorry," he said and Ragnar and Lagertha looked at him in confusion.

"What are you apologizing for?" Lagertha asked.

"I know there are other things you could be doing right now," he said, "If you will allow me to go wash up I will start working right away. Just please don't kill me."

"Kill you?" Ragnar said and watched as Athelstan's eyes flicked to the knife in his hand before Ragnar started laughing.

"We are not going to kill you priest," he laughed, "What we are going to do will not be very pleasant, but it is necessary." Athelstan nodded, but said no more. He watched as Ragnar heated up the end of the knife and didn't notice when Lagertha came up next to him.

"Here," she said and he jumped.

"What is this for?" he asked, taking the cloth she held out for him.

"Put it in your mouth," she said, "You will need it to bite down on." Ragnar walked back over, the tip of the blade glowing bright. Athelstan could feel himself starting to sweat and he began trembling.

"Relax priest," Lagertha said and Ragnar gripped his arm. The man made eye contact with Athelstan before he pressed the blade against his arm. Athelstan bit back a scream as the burning metal seared into his flesh. When Ragnar pulled the knife away, Lagertha pressed a cool cloth to his arm.

"Are you alright?" Ragnar asked, gripping Athelstan's shoulder. The monk nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to cry in front of his masters. Lagertha began to wipe away the blood that had run down his arm again and wrapped the wound.

"Go clean up and try not to get the bandage wet," she said and handed him some fresh clothes. Athelstan nodded his thanks and walked outside. He washed himself quickly, doing everything he could to not move his arm. He dressed in the clothes Lagertha had given him, placing the other clothes he had attempted to wash on a rock before heading inside.

"I tried to wash the clothes," he told her, "But it didn't work very well."

"Don't worry about that," Lagertha said, "Not, go lie down."

"Are there not chores to be done?" he asked.

"Ragnar can help Bjorn with things today," she said, "You are no good to us dead on your feet. Now, go sleep."

"Thank you," he said.

**Alright, so this is based off what Floki did to help Ragnar when he was injured in the next episode. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Infected

Infected

Ragnar and Lagertha were sitting outside later that night when Bjorn suddenly ran out of the house.

"Mother! Father!" he called and they looked round.

"Bjorn? What's wrong?" Lagertha asked.

"The priest is ill," he said and Ragnar and Lagertha exchanged looks before hurrying back inside. Athelstan was lying on his side, a thin sheet of sweat on his brow. He was trembling slightly and his breath was coming out in short gasps.

"Athelstan?" Ragnar said, shaking the monk's uninjured shoulder slightly, but the monk didn't wake up.

"What's wrong with him?" Bjorn asked, "Will he be alright?"

"You father and I shall do everything we can," Lagertha said, "Go back to bed."

"I thought you did not like him?" Ragnar asked with a smirk.

"I don't" Bjorn said immediately, "But if he dies there will be more for me to." Ragnar and Lagertha exchanged knowing looks as their son left the room, knowing Bjorn was slowly growing fond of the priest. Lagertha sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Athelstan's head.

"He's burning up," she told her husband and removed the bandages from his arm. The wound was swollen and discoloured.

"Infected," Ragnar sad and then shouted to the children, "Bjorn! Gyda! Get some water and clean cloths!" He heard the children scrambling to do as he said and turned back to his wife and slave. Lagertha was running her hand up and down Athelstan's back in an attempt to calm him.

"Hush priest," she whispered as he whimpered. Athelstan slowly opened his eyes and looked confusedly around him.

"W-W-What's ha-happening?" he stuttered.

"You wound is infected," Ragnar sad, "We need to get your fever down." Athelstan nodded, feeling too ill to ask any more questions. Bjorn and Gyda ran into the room with the requested supplies which Lagertha took gratefully.

"Thank you both," she said, "Now back to bed."

"Can't we stay and help him?" Gyda asked, but Lagertha shook her head.

"I will need help caring for him tomorrow," she told her daughter, "So you need to be well rested for that." The children both nodded and left the room. Lagertha and Ragnar were left to look after their slave, who somehow had also become a friend.

**Thanks for reading! New chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Long Night

Long Night

Lagertha gently cleaned the wound again, trying to be as gentle as she could. Athelstan lied there tiredly, too incoherent to form any clear thought other than the fact that Lagertha could go from terrifying shield maiden to caring mother in half a second.

"Thank you," he said quietly, but Lagertha hushed him like you would a child.

"Priest," Ragnar said, "This will be painful, but it should help."

"Th-That's what y-you said l-l-last time," he stammered weakly, attempting to smile at his masters, "W-What are you going to do?"

"The wound is infected and filled with fluids," Lagertha told him, "We need to cut open the wound so we can drain them and stop the infection from spreading."

"It s-seems it would have be-been better to leave it h-how it was," Athelstan said, trying to smile.

"Perhaps," Ragnar said, "Try not to move." Athelstan saw the glint of a knife out of the corner of his eye and tensed, preparing for what he knew was to come. He squeezed his eyes shut tight against the ain as Ragnar cut into his arm. He opened his eyes slightly and saw blood running down his arm, but it wasn't just blood. Mixed in with the red was yellow pus which slowly seeped from the cut Ragnar had made.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That is the infection," Ragnar replied, "The mud you spent the night in got into the wound and caused it."

"We need to keep it clean to make sure the infection does not return," Lagertha said.

"I wind Floki in the morning," Ragnar said, "He is good with medicinal plants." Lagertha nodded as she wiped the blood and pus off Athelstan's arm.

"Try to sleep priest," she said, "You need to rest." Athelstan closed his eyes and drifted off, soothed by the feeling of Lagertha's hand on his back. Ragnar and Lagertha looked at each and settled in for a long night.

**Thanks for reading! Only a few more chapters to go!**


	6. Just a Slave

Just a Slave

The next morning, Ragnar was getting ready to leave and find Floki. However, before he could go, Rollo walked in.

"Brother," Rollo said, "Are you off somewhere?"

"I need to find Floki," Ragnar said, "The priest's wound is infected and I need Floki to help heal it."

"Why?" Rollo asked incredulously.

"Because Lagertha and I do not have the knowledge Floki does when it comes to healing wounds. Especially not ones this infected," Ragnar said.

"No, why are you helping him?" Rollo asked and Ragnar looked up, "He is just your slave."

"Maybe so," Ragnar said, "But he is a good slave. He never fights us and does all his chores. He has also protected the children and looked after them when we went west."

"It is not our way to protect slaves," Rollo said, "They are there to do as they are told and for us to do as we wish with them."

"He is a good slave," Ragnar repeated, "We are not forcing him to do things, he does them when he is asked without question."

"He seems to ask a lot of questions," Rollo said, remembering all the times he had been at his brother's house and heard the priest asking questions.

"He wants to learn things," Ragnar nodded, "But he does not fight us on his chores. He had the chance to run and he chose not to, he stayed. So Lagertha and I will do what we can to help him." Rollo scoffed and shook his head.

"Was there a reason behind your visit brother?" Ragnar asked.

"I was coming to discuss with you about the other night and how we are to respond," Rollo said, "But clearly you are too busy so I will come back later." He turned and left before Ragnar could stop him. Ragnar sighed and shook his head. He didn't have time to deal with his brother right now. Ragnar made sure he had everything and then left to find his eccentric friend. He took the boat across the water and tied it to the other shore.

"Floki!" he called and he hiked up the hill, "Floki!" The door to the craftsman's house opened and Floki stumbled out.

"Ragnar," The man greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"My slave is ill," he said.

"The priest? What is wrong with him?" Floki asked.

"He was injured in the fight at the tavern two nights ago while protecting my children," Ragnar replied, "Lagertha and I have cleaned the wound and sealed it with fire, but it is infected. We need something to clean it and stop further infection. Can you help?"

"Yes, I believe I can," Floki said and Ragnar was pleased tat he too did not question why they were helping Athelstan.

"Let me get some supplies," Floki said and he hurried back inside. Ragnar was waiting only a few minutes when Floki came back out with a bag of herbs. They took the boat back across the water and hurried up to the house. Lagertha was refilling the bowl of water when they arrived.

"I will need something to mix the herbs," Floki said and Lagertha handed the water to Ragnar.

"Go keep the priest cooled down while I help Floki," she instructed and he nodded, knowing better than to argue. He walked into the room and saw Athelstan lying on his bed shaking. He placed his hand on the monk's forehead and the priest jumped.

"R-Ragnar Lo-Lothbroke," he stuttered, "I apologize for taking up so much of your family's time."

"You need to stop apologizing priest," Ragnar said, "We have already said we do not mind helping."

"But perhaps Rollo Lothbroke was right," Athelstan said, "I am just a slave. If you so wished you could k-kill me. If you were to leave m-me to die from infection it would be fine. I ju-just do not understand why you are helping me."

"Like I told my brother," Ragnar said, "You are a good slave. Anyway, my family does not see you as just a slave."

"You are a good man Ragnar Lothbroke. When I am better I will do all I can to repay you," Athelstan said.

"Just continue the way you have been," Ragnar said, "Look after my children and help my family as you have." Athelstan smiled at the man, once again thinking how lucky he was to have ended up with Ragnar's family.

**Alright, so Ragnar was kinda OOC near the end of this one and I didn't mean to end on a sappy note cause it's **_**Vikings**_** and it's not usually that sappy. But, despite this, I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! New chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Healing

Healing

Floki entered the room, Lagertha following behind. She set down the bowl of herbs and removed the bandages so Floki could examine the wound.

"You tried to heal this with fire?" Floki confirmed.

"Yes," Lagertha nodded, "We cleaned it first and then sealed it, but Bjorn came out last night and told us Athelstan was ill. The wound was filled with pus so we drained it and have been trying to keep his temperature down all night." Floki nodded as he prodded the wound gently.

"This will probably hurt priest," he said as he took some of the herbs he had mixed and pressed them into the wound, causing Athelstan to hiss in pain. Floki ignored hnim and continued with his meditations. When he was done he took a cup offered to him from Lagertha and held it to Athelstan's lips.

"Drink this," he instructed and Athelstan did so, grimacing at the taste.

"Wrap the wound," Floki said, "And then change the bandages tonight and out more of the herbs on it. It will take a couple days for him to recover, but so long as he rests he should be fine.

"Thank you Floki," Lagertha said and Ragnar clapped his friend on the back. Lagertha sat on the edge of the bed while Floki and Ragnar walked out of the room with Ragnar promising Floki a drink. Lagertha began wrapping Athelstan's arm again as he lied their quietly.

"Thank you for helping me," he said quietly and she looked at him through her lashes, but said nothing.

"I asked Ragnar this before, but I was hoping to ask you too," he continued.

"Ask what?" she asked as she finished with his bandages.

"I was wondering why you are helping me?" he asked and Lagertha paused.

"You have changed since my husband brought you here," she started, "When you first arrived you were scared of everything and wanted nothing more than to escape. However, over time you have changed. I have seen you learning about our ways and even though it is obvious there are still things here that frighten you, I can tell you want to learn. I am helping you priest because you remind me of my children. I see the curiosity in your eyes and I see how helpful you are around here. I am helping you priest because you are no longer just a slave here." Athelstan didn't know what to say. He had never heard Lagertha speak like the before and he didn't know how to respond.

"Th-Thank you," he said and she smiled at him before leaving the room and instructing him to rest.

**Alright, so one of the things I love about the show is how badass Lagertha is, but within five minutes she's gentle and caring. Since there's been such a huge change for Athelstan from going from the monastery to living with Ragnar and his family, I figure she would kind of see him a scared child and would be a bit gentler with him, especially when he heard protecting her actual children.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Last chapter up tomorrow!**


	8. Returning to Normal

Returning to Normal

Two days later, Athelstan was finally starting to look like his old self again. Ragnar and Lagertha had followed Floki's instructions with taking care of the wound and it had gradually healed. The boat builder himself had retuned to the house to examine the wound again and determined Athelstan would be fine.

Someone who had not retuned, however, was Rollo. Ragnar had only seen his brother in passing when he and Bjorn were buying supplies in the town. However, Rollo had not stopped long enough to talk to his brother, clearly still angry about what had happened two days prior. Despite all of this, Athelstan was now much better, but Ragnar and Lagertha had still forbidden Athelstan from getting out of bed.

"I am fine now," Athelstan said, "I can help."

"What do you think will happen priest?" Ragnar said, "You are fine now, but you do chores and it is too much. You become ill again and are unable to help out around here for even longer." He pushed Athelstan's shoulder, forcing the priest to lie down again.

"Rest for another day," Lagertha said, "You can start helping again tomorrow." Athelstan nodded miserably and Lagertha eyed him for a moment before making a decision.

"Gyda!" she called and the little girl joined her parents, "Stay with Athelstan today, alright? Have him help you go over your teachings for today." Gyda nodded and went to fetch her things while Ragnar and Lagertha left to help Bjorn with the chores. Athelstan slowly sat up as Gyda returned and sat next to him.

"Alright," Athelstan said, "What are we working on today?"

**Alright, so part of this chapter was written a while ago and then I finished it recently. Also, not 100% how schooling and stuff like that happened in Viking times, but I'm assuming there'd be some kind of system set up.**

**Thanks for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
